A voz da destruição
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: Mamoru está ignorando Usagi.. mas por quê?


{Este fanfic é como se fosse um episódio de Sailor Moon, só encaixe o episódio como se estivesse numa das fases que o Mamoru ESTÁ ao lado de Usagi, oká? Então, vamos ao fanfic. ^^}  
  
"texto aqui" - pensamentos dos personagens   
_texto aqui - fala dos personagens  
{texto aqui} - notas da autora  
*texto aqui* - ações dos personagens  
(texto aqui) - descrição do lugar em que eles estão ou do personagem que está falando/pensando/agindo  
  
- Problemas Normais -   
  
"Ok, o que está acontecendo??????? Eu estou louca? Os inimigos estão atacando? Estão todos loucos? O que acontece nesse lugar? POR QUE O MAMORU ME TRATOU DAQUELE JEITO?????????? É tão simples... ele só chegou e me ignorou TOTALMENTE. Que simples!!! 'Acontece, Usagi-chan. Não se preocupe!' disse a Makoto. ACONTECE? Onde? Eu quero VER! Nunca aconteceu comigo! Por que agora teve que acontecer? Por que ...?? Por que? *começa a choramingar* Mamo-chaaaaan.. não me ignore!! Eu amo você..." (Usagi)  
Tudo estava indo bem até aquele dia. Usagi andava calmamente pela rua, em busca de algo para fazer (tédio na cidade inteira.), quando ela esbarra com a pessoa que ela mais ama: Mamoru. Ok, até aí tudo bem. Só que Mamoru não liga para o empurrão que lhe foi dado sem querer, nem se quer olha para Usagi, sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Usagi apenas o observa, estranhando de longe a atitude do namorado e chorando por, pela primeira vez, ter sido ignorada pelo garoto.  
Corre até o templo do avô de Rei, procurando achar suas amigas e lhes contar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ami e Minako não estavam lá, Rei praticava um pouco de sua magia, Makoto apenas observava. Chegou desesperada e tentando não encomodar Rei, dirigiu-se à Makoto.  
_Mako-chan... Mamoru me ignorou... me ignorou COMPLETAMENTE! O que eu faço? Eu o amo demais para admitir algo assim... me ajuda, Mako-chan.. *sussurrando*  
_Usagi-chan, isso é muito comum entre namorados! Ele não fez de propósito.. eu tenho certeza! Acontece, Usagi-chan. Não se preocupe! *sussurrando e sorrindo para Usagi*  
"Hum.. algo realmente aconteceu. Embora Mamoru seja o tipo caladão, ele nunca ignoraria Usagi completamente, como diz ela ter acontecido. Será que o inimigo...?" (Makoto)  
Usagi já saíra do lugar, enquanto Rei nem se quer ouviu a troca de palavras das duas, se concentrava totalmente no seu treinamento, fazia aquilo todos os dias, e hoje não podia ser diferente.  
Usagi foi para casa, não podia fazer mais nada além disso. Foi para lá, sentou-se em sua cama, abraçou o travisseiro e ficou ali.. olhando para o nada e imaginando a vida dela sem seu, só seu, Mamoru... disse para si mesma que nunca se separaria de Mamoru, preferiria morrer à isso.  
Ficou tarde, ela dormiu sem perceber. No dia seguinte, Mamoru a ignorou novamente. Mas foi diferente... Usagi andava na rua e Mamoru vinha em frente.   
_MAMO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!   
Mamoru apenas finge que não ouviu e continua andando, passa por Usagi como se ela fosse outra qualquer, deixa para lá tudo o que a garota sentia por ele.  
Usagi corre em direção à lugar nenhum, começava a chover agora. Ela já estava enxarcada, mas não se importava, queria esquecer de tudo, que tudo passasse, que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo.  
Mas não era... deu de cara com algo que ela não conseguia ver. Foi parar em outra dimensão do nada, e não via nada. Estava tudo escuro, completamente escuro. Uma voz lhe disse:  
'Sofres muito, minha cara Serenity? Esta é uma dor comum nesses casos. Mas em breve você esquecerá esse rapaz, ele ficará com outra qualquer e você será só minha. Somente MINHA!'  
Usagi derrepente acorda. Acorda... isso. Havia caído, não sabia como. Ainda chovia, mas já estava tarde. A noite havia chegado. Mas ela não aguentou lembrar das palavras misteriosas... precisava fazer alguma coisa, depressa!  
Usagi agora corria em direção ao apartamento de Mamoru, quem sabe ele tivesse cometido um engano, talvez não tivesse visto que era Usagi que tinha esbarrado nele. Evitava um novo amor fazendo isso, não evitava? Afinal, Usagi e ele praticamente se conheceram assim. Mas não havia sentido.. deixar de conhecer uma pessoa qualquer só porque acha que pode se apaixonar, sendo que não há grandes chances para isso. Usagi sabia que o que ela sentira antes de amá-lo foi um ódio, um ódio enorme. Pela frieza que era tratada. Ela não gostava de ser chamada de 'Cara de Lua Cheia' e de ser provocada toda vez que ele a via. Com o tempo, descobriram coisas e Usagi-chan foi se apaixonando cada vez mais, assim, namoram hoje.  
Chegou ao apartamento, a primeira coisa foi a mais difícil, a espera do elevador. Ela se segurava para não sair aos trancos e barrancos daquele elevador e subir correndo a escada. Havia chegado lá. Agora só precisava falar com ele, parecia tão fácil.   
Tocara a campainha mas ninguém atendeu, até que alguém abre pesadamente a porta, era Mamoru.  
_ Mamo..Mamo-chan!! *gritou Usagi, indo abraçá-lo.*  
_Es..espera! Quem é você? *confuso*  
_Como quem sou eu? Usagi.. Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, sua namorada.. tá lembrado?  
_Não. Minha namorada é Uzuki, não você.  
_Que....quem é...quem é Uzu-Uzuki? *gaguejava, agora afastada e completamente perdida de onde pisava.*  
_Minha namorada, já disse.  
_Não!! Eu sou sua namorada!!  
_Pare com isso.. você é louca!  
_Não.. Mamo..Mamoru. Por isso me ignorou. Não me reconhece? Perdeu a memória? Esqueceu-se do nosso amor? Esqueceu-se do Reino de Crystal? No futuro nós teremos uma filha, a Chibiusa, esqueceu-se dela também? Não é possível que você não se lembre! Eu sou sua namorada..!!!! *gritava tentando fazê-lo lembrar de alguma coisa, ele já passou por isso, quando o Cavaleiro da Lua estava no 'lugar dele', já que ele não sabia que era Tuxedo Mask.*  
_Pare de falar... pare de falar asneiras garota!  
_Mamo-chan... eu te amo.. não faz isso comigo.... *se ajoelha aos pés de Mamoru e começa a chorar*  
_O..O que...*quase cai no chão, segura rapidamente a sua cabeça, algumas imagens de seu namoro com Usagi lhe vêm à mente e ele desmaia.*  
_Mamo...Mamoru-kun.  
Usagi se levanta, puxa (arrasta) Mamoru até a cama dele. Pega uma cadeira, põe ao lado da cama e fica quieta, observando a pessoa que mais amava. Passaram-se 2 horas, Usagi ainda estava ali, olhando, observando, pensando, decifrando... Quando derrepente, Mamoru acorda:  
_Hã..? Usako? O que faz aqui?  
_Vo... você... você recuperou a memória??? *começa a chorar*  
_Como assim recuperei a memória, Usako?  
_Você não se lembrava de mim, dizia que sua namorada era uma tal de Uzuki, quando eu entrei em desespero, me ajolhei e comecei a chorar você ficou tonto e desmaiou. Tentei trazê-lo até sua cama e deixá-lo aqui até acordar, mas resolvi ficar... estava muito preocupada...  
_Não me lembro de nada disso... você não teve um sonho, ou algo assim?  
_Não sei. Só sei que nunca quero imaginar que você não é meu.. que você um dia pode deixar de ser meu.. só meu..   
_Eu sou só seu, Usako. Afinal, eu te amo..!  
_Mamo.. *corada*.. Mamo-chan...   
Mamoru dá um beijo apaixonado em Usagi, os dois se abraçam, Usagi deita ao lado de Mamoru na cama e os dois dormem ali, abraçados. Era tarde, talvez já madrugada, estavam cansados, mas ainda assim, caíram no mais profundo sono abraçados!  
~ Fim ~ 


End file.
